1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode module, more particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) module provided with a light-adjusting unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, brightness of emitted light of a light emitting diode (LED) is decided by an amount of electric current flowing therethrough. Therefore, a conventional LED lamp is typically provided with a power converter to adjust the electric current transmitted from a power supply to LED(s) thereof so as to adjust the brightness of the LED(s).
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional LED lamp 1 includes a base 11, a support 12 extending upwardly from the base 11, a lampshade 13 supported by the support 12, a power converter 14 configured to be electrically connected to a receptacle 15, and a conventional LED module 16 disposed in the lampshade 13. The LED module 16 includes a circuit board 161 and a plurality of LEDs 162 disposed thereon. The LED lamp 1 further includes a light-adjusting unit including a light-adjusting circuit 17, and a knob 18 that is user-operable for adjusting brightness of the LEDs 162.
However, in the conventional LED lamp 1, the light-adjusting circuit 17 is generally disposed in the power converter 14, and the light-adjusting circuit 17 and the knob 18 are generally separated from the LED module 16. Therefore, manufacture of the conventional LED lamp 1 is relatively complicated such that manufacturing cost thereof is increased.